Attentat de Nice du 14 juillet 2016
L'attentat de Nice du 14 juillet 2016 est une attaque terroriste commise au soir par Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, Tunisien de 31 ans, au volant d'un poids-lourd de 18 tonnes qui s'élance à 90 kilomètres/heures dans une foule de 30 000 personnes venues assister au traditionnel feu d'artifice sur la promenade des Anglais, en même temps qu'il tire à l'aide d'un pistolet de calibre 7.65. Elle cause la mort de 86 personnes, dont une dizaine d'enfants, et en blesse 202 autres. Il s'agit de la troisième attaque terroriste islamiste majeure en l'espace de quelques mois en France après les attentats de janvier 2015 et les attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015. Ils ne sont cependant pas isolés dans le monde comme le prouvent la fusillade d'Orlando du 12 juin 2016 et l'attentat d'Istanbul du 28 juin 2016. L'État islamique a revendiqué l'attentat le 16 juillet 2016EN DIRECT - L'État islamique revendique l'attentat de Nice. Contexte Contexte national La France participe à la coalition anti-État islamique au côté des États-Unis. Elle a été touchée par deux drames majeurs l'année précédente : les attentats de janvier 2015 et les attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015, le premier ayant fait 17 morts et le deuxième 129 morts. Depuis la seconde attaque, la France vit avec l'état d'urgence sans interruption et l'opération Sentinelle. Dernièrement, le double-meurtre d'un couple de policiers à leur domicile par un islamiste, Larossi Abballa, a provoqué une vive émotion en France. Leur enfant de 3 ans a pu être sauvé par l'intervention des forces de l'ordre. Enfin, l'Euro 2016 de football s'est tenu en France et s'est achevé une semaine plus tôt. La sécurité avait fait débat compte-tenu de l'autorisation des fan-zones. Manuel Valls affirme qu'un attentat potentiellement très meurtrier a été déjoué juste avantManuel Valls: un attentat évité "juste avant l'Euro". Contexte local thumb|right|240px Les Alpes-Maritimes en général et Nice en particulier comptent parmi les principaux viviers français du terrorisme islamiste. Le département est le deuxième exportateur de djihadiste après la Seine-Saint-Denis et la ville est la première en France en terme de départs pour l’Irak et la Syrie. Ainsi, pour le journaliste spécialiste David Thompson, ce sont plus d’une centaine de Niçois qui sont partis en Syrie, souvent des jeunes. Les Alpes-Maritimes abritent 515 personnes signalées radicalisées ou en voie de radicalisation. Par ailleurs, elle concentre une importante communauté tunisienne, la Tunisie étant un des pays les plus touchés par la radicalisation au point d’être la première nationalité à l’État islamique. Omar Omsen, recruteur djihadiste, y a longtemps vécu avec sa famille et a recruté 80 Niçois pour faire la guerre au président syrien Bachar al-Assad. Des attentats ont été déjoué dans la ville en 2014 et le 7 juin 2016. Trois militaires avaient été agressés à Nice en février 2015Les Alpes-Maritimes abritent 515 personnes signalées radicalisées ou en voie de radicalisationAttentat à Nice : la capitale azuréenne, une ville épicentre en terme d'islamisme radical. Déroulement thumb|right|240px Jeudi 14 juillet 2016, vers 22h45, alors que le feu d’artifice annuel de la fête national vient de s’achever, un camion frigorifique Renault Midlum 300 de 19 tonnes, venu du quartier Magnan, force un barrage de barrières métalliques pour entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité. Accélérant, il fonce à vive allure, jusqu’à 70 km/h, dans la foule de 30 000 personnes sur 2 kilomètres de la promenade des Anglais pendant un peu plus de cinq minutes, entre les points 11 et 147. Son conducteur hurle à plusieurs reprises : « Allah Akbar ! ». Il fauche littéralement des dizaines de personnes perdant la vie et provoque un vaste mouvement de panique et de fuite, poussant les spectateurs à se réfugier dans la mer, dans les hôtels et dans les restaurants. Beaucoup se replie dans la ville et trouvent refuge chez les Niçois. Un spectateur, buraliste parisien de 27 ans, parvient à sauver la vie de sa femme enceinte en la poussant sur le côté avant d'être aussitôt percuté mortellement par le véhicule. Certains tentent d'arrêter le camion, comme un homme qui s'accroche à une poignée et tente d'ouvrir la porte à trois ou quatre reprises avant de lâcher quand le conducteur se saisit d'une arme, ou bien un homme en scooter qui rattrape le camion et monte sur le marche-pied avant de frapper le conducteur, celui-ci ne parvenant pas à actionner son arme enrayée en le visant. Ce dernier raconte : « Je l'ai frappé, frappé, et frappé encore. Des coups au visage. Il ne disait rien. Il ne bronchait pas. ... J'étais prêt à mourir en fait! J'étais lucide et prêt à mourir pour l'arrêter ». Sur la promenade, le conducteur tire à plusieurs reprises sur trois policiers à hauteur de l’hôtel Négresco, lesquels répliquent avec 27 tirs sans pour autant empêcher le camion de poursuivre sa course sur environ 300 mètres. Il accélère au niveau de l’hôtel Westminster et avance en zigzag pour écraser le plus de personnes possibles. Au niveau du palais de la Méditerranée, des membres de la Brigade spécialisée de terrain (BST) parviennent à abattre le chauffeur, dont le corps a dû tomber sur le fauteuil passager, et à neutraliser le véhiculeAttentat à Nice : "Des personnes ont fui par la mer" pour éviter le camion, raconte le député Éric CiottiF. Molins: le chauffeur était "inconnu des services de renseignement"Attentat de Nice: Timothé, 27 ans, est mort en hérosAttentat de Nice: le récit des policiers qui ont abattu le terroristeAttentat de Nice: "J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte" du camion, mais "il m'a braqué"Vidéo: voici ce que le conducteur du camion a crié à plusieurs reprises lors de son attentatLe "héros au scooter" de Nice raconte: "J'étais prêt à mourir pour l'arrêter". Traitement des victimes Nombre de victimes Le décompte du nombre de victimes augmente les heures passants. De « dizaines de morts » dans l’immédiat, le nombre est fixé à 60 à 01h00 du matin. Dix minutes plus tard, il monte à 70. A 02h00, le président du conseil départemental des Alpes-Maritimes, Éric Ciotti, avance un bilan de 75 morts et de 15 personnes « en urgence absolue ». Une demi-heure plus tard, deux autres personnes sont déclarées mortes et 80 morts sont à déplorer à 3h15. A 40h25, Bernard Cazeneuve dénombre 80 personnes mortes et 18 autres en urgences absolues. A 07h13, il se stabilise à 84 morts. Parmi les victimes se trouve le commissaire adjoint de la Police aux frontières (PAF). Il s’agit du drame le plus meurtrier de l’Histoire de la ville. Les nationalités de 49 personnes décédées sont identifiées : 23 Français, 4 Tunisiens, 3 Allemands, 3 Marocains, 3 Algériens, 2 Arménien, 2 Russes, 2 Suisses, 2 Polonais, 2 Américains, 2 Malgache, 1 Ukrainien, 1 AustralienAttentat à Nice : touristes, enfants, policier, musulmans... Le terroriste a tué sans distinction. Le bilan définitif est de 85 morts, dont 10 enfants et adolescents, et de 202 blessés, parmi lesquelles 52 en état d’urgence absolue. 54 enfants sont hospitalisés à Lanval, hôpital pédiatrique de Nice, dont deux sont décédés pendant les opérations. Le 16, 121 personnes sont toujours hospitalisées, dont 30 enfants à l'hôpital Lenval, et parmi elles 26 personnes sont encore en réanimation, dont 5 enfants. Le 17, le pronostic vital de 18 personnes dont un enfant est toujours engagé. Des survivants de l’attentat du 13 novembre 2015 à Paris ont perdu des proches dans l'attaque. Le 19, 74 blessés sont toujours hospitalisés dont 28 en ré-amination avec pronostique vital engagé pour 19 d'entre eux. Les 84 victimes sont définitivement identifiées le 19 juillet. En août, deux autres décèdent des suites de leurs blessuresEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésF. Molins: le chauffeur était "inconnu des services de renseignement"Attentat à Nice : "Des personnes ont fui par la mer" pour éviter le camion, raconte le député Éric CiottiAttentat de Nice: 121 personnes toujours hospitaliséesAttentat de Nice: pronostic vital toujours engagé pour 18 personnes, dont un enfantNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralitéEN DIRECT - Attentat de Nice: une personne relâchée, cinq toujours en garde à vueAttentat de Nice: le bilan s'alourdit à 86 morts. Dispositifs d’aide et de secours L’aide s’organise par les réseaux. Un numéro est mis au point pour permettre aux personnes de trouver des informations sur leurs proches, le 04 93 72 22 22, tandis qu’une cellule d’aide interministérielle est installée au ministère des Affaires étrangères, également joignable par un numéro, le 0143175646. Le ministère de l’Intérieur instaure aussi deux numéros de téléphone, un pour le public et un autre pour les proches des victimes. Plusieurs établissements de santé prennent en charge les victimes : le CHU, l'hôpital Lenval, la clinique du Parc Impérial et la clinique Sainte-Georges. Aux alentours de 07h00, les hôpitaux niçois lancent un appel au don du sang à la population pour pouvoir satisfaire aux besoins du nombre croissant de blessés amenés. L’EFS annonce dans la matinée avoir assez de réserves pour ne pas avoir besoin de dons. Sur les réseaux sociaux, les hashtag #RechercheNice et #NicePorteOuverte sont utilisés pour les recherches de victimes. Les hôtels et des habitants niçois ouvrent leurs portes aux rescapésEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésAttentat à Nice: élan de solidarité après l'attaque. Conséquences Réaction de l’exécutif thumb|right|290px Le président de la République François Hollande, qui se trouve à Avignon au moment des faits, est informé par le ministre de l’Intérieur Bernard Cazeneuve et repart immédiatement à Paris en avion pour rejoindre la cellule de crise de la place Beauveau. Il s’entretient par téléphone avec le Premier ministre Manuel Valls avant d’arriver à 01h20. A ce moment, Bernard Cazeneuve quitte Paris pour Nice. Une conférence de presse tenue peu avant 04h00 permet au président de confirmer la nature terroriste de l’attaque, d’en appeler à une « réserve opérationnelle » et d’annoncer la prolongation de trois mois de l’état d’urgence au-delà du 29 juillet. Le projet de loi doit être présenté en conseil des ministres le 19 juillet pour passer devant le parlement dès le lendemain. Le 15 juillet, à 09h00, le président de la République réunit un conseil restreint de sécurité et de défense en présence du Premier ministre et des quatre ministres régaliens (au téléphone pour Bernard Cazeneuve). Il se rend ensuite à Nice avec Manuel Valls où il arrive 12h25, accueillit par le président de région Christian Estrosi qui les accompagne au Centre opérationnel départemental de la préfecture puis dans des hôpitaux pour rencontrer les victimes. La ministre de la Santé Marisol Touraine se rend sur place dans les hôpitaux puis annonce que l'intégralité des soins seront pris en charge par la Sécurité socialeEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: "Amène plus d'armes", le SMS envoyé par le tueur le 14 juilletAttaque à Nice: Touraine se rend dans les hôpitaux mobilisés. A la sortie du conseil restreint, il est annoncé qu’un deuil national de trois jours est décrété du 16 au 18 juillet. Le plan Vigipirate des Alpes-Maritimes est placés en alerte rouge (attentat) et l’opération Sentinelle, mobilisant jusqu’à 10 000 hommes, est maintenue. Manuel Valls précise que l'opération est orientée vers le contrôle des flux migratoires et vers la protection des événements festifs pendant l'étéEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésEtat d'urgence, réserve opérationnelle... les décisions du conseil de DéfenseEN DIRECT - Attentat de Nice: deux gardés à vue transférés à la sous-direction antiterroriste. Le 19 juillet, le ministre de la Défense Jean-Yves Le Drian annonce qu'il y a eu des bombardements français contre des positions de l'EI en Irak et en SyrieEN DIRECT - Attentat de Nice: une personne relâchée, cinq toujours en garde à vue. A noter également que la loi controversée de Mariam El Khomri, ayant suscité trois mois de grèves quasi paralysantes en France, est adoptée définitivement dans la semaine après le troisième usage de l'article 49.3Valls précipite l'adoption définitive de la loi travail. thumb|right|230px Situation à Nice La promenade des Anglais est fermée au public à 01h05 et pour une durée indéterminée. En conséquence, l’accès à une partie des plages est verrouillé et l’autoroute contournant Nice est gratuite dans cette période. La préfecture annonce l’annulation des événements de la ville comme les marchés ou un concert de Rihanna. 500 policiers sont mobilisés pour la surveillance des rues de Nice et les besoins de l’enquête, qu’ils soient en tenue, des Compagnies républicaines de sécurité, de la police judiciaire ou de la police scientifique et technique. 500 pompiers sont aussi mobilisésAttentat de Nice: le point sur l'enquête. Polémique sur la sécurité à Nice L'ancien maire de Nice et président de la région Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Christian Estrosi conteste les chiffres officiels donnés par la préfecture des Alpes-Maritimes selon lesquels 64 policiers nationaux et 42 policiers municipaux étaient mobilisés le soir des événements. Ces chiffres sont gonflés selon lui et il se dit convaincu que l'enquête judiciaire le démontrera. Le ministre de l'Intérieur Bernard Cazeneuve réplique en rappelant que le dispositif de sécurité avait été préparé de concert entre l'État et la municipalité. Le Premier ministre Manuel Valls ajoute que « si Christian Estrosi ... avait le moindre doute, il pouvait demander l'annulation du feu d'artifice ». Il s'avère que l'ancien maire, devenu adjoint au maire délégué à la sécurité, n'a assisté à aucune réunion préparatoire, pas plus que le préfet du départementDes lacunes dans la sécurité à Nice? Bernard Cazeneuve répond à Christian EstrosiAttentat de Nice: Estrosi n'a assisté à aucune réunion préparatoire du 14-Juillet. Le Canard enchaîné chiffre entre 55 et 64 le nombre de policiers nationaux présents à Nice, chiffre qu'à démenti Christian Estrosi, ce dernier affirmant qu'il n'y en avait que la moitié en se basant sur la vidéosurveillance. Le maire de Nice, Philippe Pradal, rappelle que le maire n'a pas la totalité des informations concernant la présence de la police nationale. Concernant les policiers municipaux, BFM TV avance le nombre de 42. Les plots en bétons, utilisés pendant l'Euro 2016, n'auraient pas été déployé faute de temps, alors qu'ils auraient été susceptibles d'arrêter le camionAttentat à Nice: polémique sur la sécurité dans la ville le 14 juilletDes failles dans le dispositif de sécurité pointées du doigt après l'attentat à Nice. Dans un article paru le 21 juillet, le journal Libération remet en cause la version ministérielle et préfectorale selon laquelle des policiers nationaux et municipaux ainsi que des voitures de police barraient la route efficacement, ayant obligé le camion à monter sur le trottoir pour pénétrer sur la Promenade. En se basant sur des témoignages et des photographies, il affirme qu'il n'y avait qu'une voiture de police et deux policiers municipaux à l'entrée pour réguler la circulation, les policiers nationaux ayant eux été relevés à 20h30. Ces effectifs de police nationale se limiteraient à six agents et deux voitures (ce sont eux qui ont tiré sur Mohamed Lahouiaej Bouhlel). Selon Libération, « la communication du gouvernement a, au minimum, travesti la réalité ». Les témoignages d'une policière municipale niçoise et d'un glacier receuillis par les médias confirment cette version. Dans un communiqué, le ministère de l'Intérieur maintient la sienne et dénonce « des contre-vérités » qui « empruntent aux ressorts du complotisme »Sécurisation de la promenade des Anglais : la version du ministère de l'Intérieur remise en cause par "Libération"Nice: une policière municipale assure que la police nationale n'était pas sur la promenade des Anglais. Ce même jour, le préfet des Alpes-Maritimes, Adolphe Colrat, nie qu'il y ait eu des mensonges dans la communication gouvernementale mais refuse de répondre aux questions des journalistes à la fin de sa conférence de presse. Pour sa part, le directeur départemental de la sécurité publique, Marcel Authier, rappele que le dispositif du 14 juillet « était centré sur les individus armés ou porteurs de ceintures explosives »Après l’attentat de Nice, Bernard Cazeneuve dans la tourmente. Dans une interview accordée au Journal du Dimanche et publiée le 23 juillet, Sandra Bertin, responsable du Centre de supervision urbain (CSU), le centre de vidéosurveillance, évoque des pressions du cabinet du ministre de l'Intérieur pour la rédaction de son rapport. Un représentant de la place Beauvau lui aurait donné pour instruction de mentionner la présence de policiers nationaux sur les lieux le soir de l'attaque : « J'ai ... eu affaire à une personne pressée qui m'a demandé ... de bien préciser que l'on voyait aussi la police nationale sur deux points dans le dispositif de sécurité ». Elle explique avoir choisit d'envoyer deux versions, l'une originale, l'autre modifiée. Le ministre dépose plainte pour "diffamation" dans la soirée. Un important soutien à la policière s'organise sur les réseaux sociaux, notamment par David Van Hemelryck, héraut du slogan "Hollande démission". Dès le lendemain, les recherches de plusieurs médias remettent en cause la version de la policière, puisque son interlocuteur ne serait pas du cabinet mais une commissaire de police travaillant à l'état-major de la Direction Centrale de la Sécurité Publique devant remettre le rapport à son corps et à la Direction Générale de la Police Nationale. Il y a bien demande d'une formule modifiable mais les médias croient savoir « c'est simplement pour pouvoir faire du copier-coller, et reprendre tels quel des éléments transmis par la police municipale dans la note d'information de la sécurité publique ». Le 26 juillet, deux enquêtes sont ouvertes, la première pour celle de Bernard Cazeneuve pour "diffamation", la seconde préliminaire pour vérifier les accusations d'"abus d'autorité" émises par la policièreAttentat de Nice: la chef de la vidéosurveillance évoque des pressions de l'IntérieurAttentat de Nice: Estrosi n'a assisté à aucune réunion préparatoire du 14-JuilletJT de 20h du dimanche 24 juillet 2016Attentat de Nice : le témoignage à charge de Sandra Bertin est-il basé sur une erreur ?Le soutien à la policière Sandra Bertin s'organise sur les réseaux sociauxNice: une enquête ouverte après les plaintes en diffamation de Cazeneuve contre Sandra BertinNice: enquête préliminaire pour "abus d'autorité" après le signalement de Sandra Bertin. Plusieurs personnes, dans l'opposition, demandent la démission du ministre de l'Intérieur. Le parquet de Nice indique avoir enregistré quatre plaintes de personnes proches des lieux le soir de l'attaque, dirigées contre l'État ou la ville, d'autres encore étant à l'étudeAprès l’attentat de Nice, Bernard Cazeneuve dans la tourmenteAttentat de Nice: 4 plaintes déjà enregistrées contre l'État ou la mairie pour déficit de sécurité. Fin septembre, l'émission Quotidien (TMC) révèle un rapport de la Sdat indiquant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture de police à l'entrée de la Promenade, qu'elle ne bloquait pas le passage puisqu'elle était garée sur le bas-côté, et que le camion n'a pas été arrêté mais a calé avant l'intervention des policiers. Ce rapport a été rédigé à l'aide de la vidéosurveillance de NiceAttentat de Nice : la version des autorités contestée par un document d'enquête. Vote du 19 juillet à l'Assemblée nationale Promis par le gouvernement, un projet de loi est présenté en conseil des ministres le 19 juillet, autorisant à nouveau les perquisitions administratives et permettant d'exploiter les données des ordinateurs et téléphones saisis. Ce jour-là, la réunion en commission à l'Assemblée laisse place à une prise de bec entre les députés socialistes et républicains, les premiers ayant refusé les amendements d'Éric Ciotti de suppression de l'automaticité de réduction de peine dans les cas de terrorisme et d'extension des possibilités de rétention de sûreté pour les détenus dangereux en fin de peine. Les députés de la commission donnent le feu vert à la prolongation d'urgence qui peut donc être présentée à l'Assemblée nationale. A la tribune de l'hémicycle, Manuel Valls met en garde : « Je ne laisserai jamais dire qu'il y a des failles là où il n'y en a pas ». Au terme d'une séance de sept heures et demi terminée à 04h53, marquée par des altercations entre députés et des centaines d'amendements, l'état d'urgence est prolongé pour la quatrième fois, d'une durée de six mois cette fois-ci, par 489 votes favorables contre 26 opposésAttentat à Nice: Manuel Valls annonce le retour des perquisitions administrativesEN DIRECT - Attentat de Nice: une personne relâchée, cinq toujours en garde à vueL'état d'urgence prorogé après des débats houleux à l’AssembléeEtat d'urgence: quand une députée fait appel à Jean Jaurès. Dans ce même débat, le gouvernement a rejeté plusieurs amendementsLa lourde change d'Yves Nicollin contre @manuelvalls #EtatdUrgence #DirectAN #Nice : *autorisation du contrôle d'identité par les policiers municipaux ; *attribuer à la police municipale les mêmes armes que la police nationale ; *création de centres de rétention pour les fichés S ; *rétablissement de la double-peine (supprimée pendant la présidence de Nicolas Sarkozy) ; *suppression des prestations sociales à un terroriste et à sa famille ; *autorisation de fouille de véhicules par la police sans permission préalable ; *interdiction de financements de lieux de cultes par des puissances étrangères ; *révision de la loi sur la légitime défense des policiers ; *fermeture de mosquées salafistes ; *Allongement de la durée d'assignation à résidence ; *Interdiction du retour en France des djihadistes binationaux ; *Suppression de la réduction d'automaticité de réduction de peine pour les personnes condamnées pour "terrorisme" *Dialogue avec la Russie dans le cadre de la lutte anti-terroriste. Autres faits *15 juillet : la police se rend au domicile d'un père les ayant contacté après une altercation avec son fils à Maxéville (Meurthe-et-Moselle). Le jeune homme, trouvé en train de fumer, se rue sur les policiers au cri de « Fils de pute! C'est la guerre! Nique la France, nique les Français! ». Après avoir été difficilement contrôlé, il est emmené mais reste irrespectueux, crachant sur un policier qu'il menace : « Je vais te tuer, je sais où tu habites ». Bien qu'ayant fait profil bas au tribunal, il est condamné à huit mois de prison ferme pour "outrage et menaces de mort sur personne dépositaire de l’autorité publique" ainsi que "rébellion". Il s'agit de Hend Saadi, Français de 26 ans au chômage né à Tizi-Ouzou en Algérie, arrivé en France par le regroupement familial en 2013 et prétendant ne pas parler le français, ce que semble démentir son acte mais qui a nécessité un interprète pendant le procès. Il se justifie de la sorte : « Je demande pardon. Je suis épileptique, je n’avais pas pris mes médicaments et, comme c’est le cas à chaque fois, je me suis énervé. En plus, j’avais bu ». Jamais condamné auparavant, il pourrait l'être une seconde fois le 5 août pour des actes de violence contre des pompiersMaxéville : il attaque des policiers, "vive le 14 juillet, c'est la guerre, nique la France". *16 juillet : à Vaulx-en-Velin (Rhône), à 23h15, une voiture de police chargée de quatre occupants est attaquée par une trentaine de personnes cagoulées en scooter alors qu'elle patrouille dans le quartier du Mas du Taureau. Ils l'obligent à s'engager dans une petite rue où ils l'attaquent à coup de tirs de mortiers, de pétards agricoles, de projectiles et d'un cocktails Molotov, blessant une policière à l'oreille. La voiture rentre ensuite lentement au commissariat qui est caillassé plus tard. L'ordre revient dans le quartier après une opération de sécurisationVaulx-en-Velin. Quatre policiers agressés et le commissariat caillassé. *18 juillet : dans un train régional de Bavière, à Wurtzbourg peu après 21h00 un migrant afghan de 17 ans armé d'une hache et d'un couteau poignarde de toutes ses forces quatre passagers du train, avant d'en descendre après l'action du frein d'urgence, puis attaque une femme sur son chemin, avant d'être lui-même abattu par la police régionale. L'État islamique revendique l'attaque, une première en Allemagne. Aucun mort n'est à déplorer à l'exception du terroriste. Voir : Attentat de Wurtzbourg du 18 juillet 2016. *19 juillet : dans le village de vacances de Garde-Colombe (Hautes-Alpes), à 09h30,un homme prénommé Mohammed B. insulte puis attaque violemment avec un petit couteau pliable trois filles âgées de 8, 12 et 14 ans habitants dans la maison voisine puis rentre à l'intérieur et attaque la mère, au motif qu'elles étaient trop légèrement habillées (26° c). Il s'avère qu'il connaissait ses victimes. Toutes les quatres sont transportées à l'hôpital, la plus jeune ayant eu son pronostic vital engagé pendant plusieurs heures à cause d'un poumon perforé, tandis que Mohammed B. est placé en garde à vue par les gendarmes l'ayant retrouvé pendant sa fuite après avoir fuis. Âgé de 37 ans, il est né au Maroc et réside en région parisienne. Il était décrit comme très religieux ces derniers jours et mais son épouse, intégralement voilée, assure que la religion ne saurait être liée à l'acte. Il est connu de la police pour des faits de droits communsHautes-Alpes: Un homme blesse à l'arme blanche une femme et ses trois filles dans un village de vacancesAprès l'agression d'une mère et de ses trois filles, stupeur dans le village de vacances. *19 juillet : un homme en djellaba blanche, s'avérant être un Brésilien arrivé en France le 15 juillet depuis Dubaï, surprend le militaire ne faction devant l'École militaire aux Invalides en posant une valise à l'entrée et en s'écartant pour faire une prière de rue. L'homme refusant de s'adresser à la brigade anticriminalité et d'ouvrir sa valise, la préfecture de police appelle des renforts et un périmètre de sécurité se forme. Il s'avère que la valise ne contient que des effets personnels mais les propos de l'homme sont confus, alors il est placé en garde à vue puis transféré à l'infirmerie psychiatrique de la préfecture de policeUn homme sème la panique devant l'Ecole militaire à Paris. *21 juillet : un attentat en lien avec l'islamisme est déjoué dans un commissariat de Sydney en Australie. Un homme, arrêté après avoir tenté de s'immoler, avait garé une voiture remplie de bouteilles à gaz dans le parking souterrain d'un commissariat. Aucun blessé n'est à déplorer. Il s'agit de la deuxième attaque après la mort de deux otages dans un café de la même villeUn homme arrêté en Australie lors d'une tentative d'attentat. Renforcement de la sécurité à l'étranger L'Allemagne, l'Italie et l'Espagne renforcent les contrôles à leurs frontières françaisesL'Allemagne, l'Italie et l'Espagne annoncent un renforcement des contrôles de leurs frontières avec la FranceAprès l’attentat à Nice, les pays frontaliers de la France renforcent leur sécurité. A vingt jours de la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux Olympiques à Rio de Janeiro le 5 août, le gouvernement fédéral brésilien renforce son dispositif de sécurité, élevé à 47 000 policiers et 38 000 militaires, en plus d'un contrôle des 500 000 touristes attendus, d'installation de cellules sécuritaires et d'avions survolants la villeAprès l'attentat à Nice, la sécurité renforcée à Rio en vue des JO. Enquête judiciaire Ouverture de l'enquête Le parquet de Nice est d’abord saisit du dossier avant d’en être rapidement dé-saisit, deux heures après les faits, au profit du parquet antiterroriste de Paris. Une enquête est ouverte pour "assassinat", "tentative d’assassinat en bande organisée et en relation avec une entreprise terroriste", "tentative d’assassinat sur personne dépositaire de l’autorité publique en bande organisée, en relation avec une entreprise terroriste" et "association de malfaiteurs terroristes en vue de préparer des crimes d’atteinte aux personnes". La préméditation de l'acte fait sans doute partie des motifs pour lesquels l'affaire est classée terroristeAttentat à Nice: le point sur l'enquête. Révélations sur le camion Le camion est loué le 4 juillet à une entreprise de Saint-Laurent-du-Var, à proximité de Nice, pour les 11, 12 et 13 juillet. Le 11, à 08h30, Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel vient chercher le camion et dépose un chèque de 1 600 euros. Il se rend à son bord sur la promenade des Anglais les 12, 13 et 14 juillet, possiblement pour des repérages, comme l'indiquent la vidéosurveillance de Nice et les photos retrouvées sur son téléphone portable. Le 12, il monte dans son camion à 06h00, traverse la ville de Nice d'est en ouest, puis se rend sur la promenade des Anglais et s'arrête devant l'hôtel Négrésco, warning allumés, avant de rejoindre son point de départ. Il effectue le même parcours vers 22h00 le 13. Le 14, il se prend en photo sur les lieux à 13h43, à 16h02, à 16h42 et à 19h25, attestant de sa présence à ces heures précises. Sa présence suscite des interrogations car la circulation de ce type de véhicule est interdit sur la Promenade. Le camion, garé au quartier Auriol (est de Nice) le 13 juillet, n’est récupéré que le soir du 14 à 21h34 par Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel venu en vélo. Il se rend dans l’ouest de la ville arrive au quartier Magnan à 22h30Nice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralitéDes failles dans le dispositif de sécurité pointées du doigt après l'attentat à Nice. Seuls le vélo et huit palettes vides sont retrouvées dans la remorque. Outre son pistolet de calibre 7.65, sont retrouvés un chargeur, des cartouches percutées ou non-percutées de calibre 7.65, trois armes à feu factices (pistolet automatique, fusil d’assaut Kalachnikov et fusil d’assaut M6) et une grenade percée. Reste aussi un téléphone portable, un permis de conduire, une carte bancaire et divers documents. Perquisitions, interpellations et auditions Quatre magistrats arrivent sur place vers 05h00 du matin. Dans la journée du 15, des perquisitions sont menées dans le domicile niçois du conducteur (à 9h30 avec des forces du RAID lourdement armées) et chez ses proches. L’épouse du conducteur est emmenée et placée en garde à vue à 11h00EN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésAttentat de Nice: le point sur l'enquête. En tout, une centaine de témoins sont entendus dans les trois jours qui suivent. Alors que la garde-à-vue de l'épouse du conducteur s'achève le dimanche 17 juillet, six autres personnes sont en garde-à-vue à cette date, dont un homme de 37 ans et un couple d'Albanais faisant partie de l'entourage, retrouvé grâce à l'exploitation des données du téléphone portable retrouvé. Le soir, trois des six gardés sont transférés à l'antiterrorisme de Levallois-Perret (Hauts-de-Seine), suivis de deux autres personnes le lendemain, tandis que le septième, l'homme de 37 ans, est libéré le surlendemain. C'est l'un des six qui assure que Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel s'est radicalisé rapidement. L'épouse a dû déménager le 19 juillet après avoir été menacéeAttentat à Nice: le point sur l'enquêteEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: "Amène plus d'armes", le SMS envoyé par le tueur le 14 juilletAttentat à Nice: les derniers éléments de l'enquête sur Mohamed Lahouaiej BoulhelEN DIRECT - Attentat de Nice: deux gardés à vue transférés à la sous-direction antiterroristeEN DIRECT - Attentat de Nice: une personne relâchée, cinq toujours en garde à vue. Les cinq gardés à vu sont déférés devant la justice le matin du 21 juillet, peu après 06h00. Aucun d'eux n'est connu des services de renseignement. Il s'agit de"M. Lahouaeiej-Bouhlel semble avoir mûri son projet criminel plusieurs mois avant" (F. Molins) : *Ramzi A., Franco-tunisien de 21 ans né le 28 novembre 1994 à Nice (France). Condamné à six reprises entre avril 2013 et mai 2015 pour des délits de droit commun (vol, vol aggravé, violence, usage de stupéfiant) ; *Choukri C., Tunisien de 37 ans né le 11 juillet 1979 à Sousse (Tunisie). Casier judiciaire vide ; *Mohamed Walid G., Franco-tunisien de 40 ans né le 19 février 1976 à La Marsa (Tunisie). Casier judiciaire vide ; *Artan H, Albanais de 38 ans né le 30 janvier 1978 à Fier (Albanie). Casier judiciaire vide ; *Enkeledgia Z., Franco-albanaise de 42 ans née le 3 mars 1974 à Tirana (Albanie). Casier judiciaire vide. Le parquet requiert le placement en détention provisoire après avoir ouvert une information pour les motifs suivants : *"participation à une association de malfaiteurs terroristes criminels" ; *"assassinat et complicité d'assassinat en bande organisée" ; *"tentative et complicité de tentative d'assassinat en bande organisée" ; *"tentative et complicité de tentative d'assassinat en bande organisée sur personne dépositaire de l'autorité publique" ; *"acquisition, détention, session d'armes de catégories A et B en bande organisée" ; *"port et transport par au moins deux personnes d'armes de catégorie A et B". S'ajoute à chacun de ces motifs l'appréciation "en relation avec une entreprise terroriste" L'arme de calibre 7.65 a été obtenue grâce à Ramzi A. et au couple albanais"M. Lahouaeiej-Bouhlel semble avoir mûri son projet criminel plusieurs mois avant" (F. Molins). Exploitation des données du téléphone portable Outre le message, le portable révèle de nombreuses selfies, dont une réalisée dans le camion, des photos de ses relations sexuelles féminines mais aussi masculines, des consultations de sites violents (exécutions) et des recherches d'adresse de clubs de gymnastique et de salsa. Surtout, il révèle plusieurs éléments légitimant la piste de la préméditation de l'acte : photo du 25 mai 2015 représentant un article sur un stupéfiant utilisé par les djihadistes auteurs d'actes terroristes, photo du 14 juillet 2015 du feu d'artifice de Nice, photos du 17 juillet 2015 d'un concert sur la Promenade des Anglais avec divers zooms sur la foule, photo du 15 août 2015 du feu d'artifice avec des zooms sur la foule, photo du 1er janvier 2016 d'un article de Nice-Matin intitulé "Il fonce volontairement sur la terrasse d'un restaurant", photo du 9 janvier 2016 d'un article internet sur l'attaque du commissariat du XVIIIe arrondissement et intitulé "L'homme tué devant le commissariat de Barbès est un Tunisien" et photo du 24 janvier 2016 d'une intervention télévisée d'un professeur de médecine sur les attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015. Des témoignages des gardés-à-vue renforcent cette hypothèseCe que les enquêteurs ont trouvé dans le portable de Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel"M. Lahouaeiej-Bouhlel semble avoir mûri son projet criminel plusieurs mois avant" (F. Molins). Il oriente également les enquêteurs vers l'entourage du terroriste. Une photo du 14 juillet, prise à 17h09, montre une liste manuscrite de dix numéros de téléphones dont trois sont associés à Ramzi A. et cinq à Choukri C. Un SMS envoyé à Ramzi A. le félicite des armes fournies par lui. D'autres messages, SMS et audios, datent de quelques minutes avant le crime. Enfin, deux autres personnes retrouvées en photo sur le portable, dont une à côté du camion, sont interpellée"M. Lahouaeiej-Bouhlel semble avoir mûri son projet criminel plusieurs mois avant" (F. Molins)Deux nouvelles interpellations dans l'enquête sur l'attentat de Nice. La saisie d'un téléphone chez Mohamed Lahouaej Bouhlel révèle un message envoyé par Mohamed Walid G. le 10 janvier 2015 : "Je ne suis pas Charlie... Je suis content. Ils ont amené les soldats d'Allah pour finir le travail". Cet homme et Choukri C. étaient montés dans le camion dans les jours précédent le massacre. Le premier était aussi présent sur la Promenade des Anglais peu de temps après le massacre, le 15 juillet 2016, alors que les services de police et de secours sont présents"M. Lahouaeiej-Bouhlel semble avoir mûri son projet criminel plusieurs mois avant" (F. Molins). Mises en examen de septembre 2016 Huit hommes de nationalités françaises et tunisiennes sont mis en examen le 20 septembre 2016, tous en relation avec Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, mais les enquêteurs y voient moins une étape décisive qu'une procédure de vérificationsAttentat de Nice: huit personnes interpellées dans les Alpes-Maritimes. Polémique sur la destruction de la vidéosurveillance Le mercredi 20 juillet, à 11h00, la sous-direction antiterroriste (SDAT) demande aux agents de la vidéosurveillance de Nice de détruire l'intégralité des 30 000 heures de vidéo liées aux attentats, après en avoir récupéré la totalité au lendemain du drame, pour « éviter la diffusion non contrôlée et non maîtrisée de ces images », ce que la ville refuse de faire. Ceci fait suite à la polémique sur le niveau réel de sécurité le soir de l'attentat,puisque la mairie, la police municipale et un journal affirment voire prouvent que le ministère aurait menti dans sa version à son bénéfice. La mairie engage une procédure judiciaire pour obtenir de conserver ses images au-delà des dix jours prévus par la loi. L'Élysée avait obtenu des copies des images deux jours après le drameAttentat de Nice : quand la justice demande à la mairie de détruire 24 heures d'imagesLa mairie de Nice refuse d'effacer les images de vidéosurveillance de l'attentatAprès l’attentat de Nice, Bernard Cazeneuve dans la tourmente. Suspicion d'un deuxième attentat A partir de janvier 2017, les enquêteurs suspectent la planification avortée d'un autre attentat après la découverte de deux messages échangés le 6 juillet par deux complices du terroriste : simplement « 14/7/16 » (21h54) et « 15/8/16 » (22h04), deux dates dont celle de l'attaque. Quelques minutes après l'attentat, Mohamed Lahouij Bouhlel en envoie un à un de ses complices disant : « Chokri et ses amis sont prêt pour le mois prochain ». Le 15 août de l'année précédente, Mohamed Lahouij Bouhlel s'était rendu sur la promenade pour le feu d'artifice annuel et avait pris plusieurs photos, notamment de la foule. Les suspects ne fournissent aucune informationAttentat de Nice: une autre attaque était-elle prévue le 15-Août dans la ville? Profil du terroriste Situation personnelle Mohamed Salman Ben Mondher Ben Mohamed Lahouij Bouhlel, communément appelé Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, est un Tunisien né le 3 janvier 1985 (31 ans en 2016) à Msaken, dans la province de Sousse, en Tunisie (où sa famille vivait toujours), comme permettent de l’attester ses papiers d’identité retrouvés dans le camion. Il n’était pas rentré en Tunisie depuis une dizaine d'années et vivait avec un permis de séjour en France où il travaillait comme chauffeur-livreur et habitait seul dans les quartiers nord de Nice. D'après les médias tunisiens, relayés par l'agence italienne ANSA, son père est proche des milieux fondamentalistes et du parti islamiste Ennadha. Certains de ses proches ont été condamnés par le régime de l'ancien président tunisien Ben Ali et ont profité de l'amnistie générale de mars 2011 pour sortir de prison. Un proche travaille à l'aéroport de Nice. Quelques jours avant la tuerie, Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel a fait parvenir illégalement la somme de 100 000 euros à sa famille domiciliée en Tunisie, via des connaissances rentrant au pays auxquelles il avait confié le colis. Il a aussi vidé ses comptes en banque et vendu des biens personnels comme sa voitureChi è Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, il killer 'depresso' della strage di NizzaLa famille du tueur de Nice aurait reçu 100.000 euros quelques jours avant la tuerieExclusif : L’identité complète et la photo du terroriste de NiceAttentat de Nice: le point sur l'enquête. Marié à sa cousine Hajer, il était le père de trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon, mais se comportait en père et mari violent, comme l'affirment les témoignages de son épouse et de voisins. Le couple était en instance de divorce et Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel faisait face à des problèmes financiers, ce a pu avoir des conséquences sur sa personnalité devenue « déprimée, instable, agressive ». Un ami proche et un médecin psychologue l'ayant suivi dressent un portrait : « Il avait des troubles dans sa scolarité, c’était un garçon qui avait des difficultés à s’adapter à l’échelle sociale, pas beaucoup d’amis, pas beaucoup de contact. Il avait aussi beaucoup de difficultés à s’adapter à l’image de son corps ». L'ami le décrit comme influençable et en manque de reconnaissanceEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésLe Tunisien Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel est l’auteur de l’attentat de NiceAttentat à Nice: selon un voisin, l'assaillant avait son permis poids lourd depuis peuAttentat à Nice: l'assaillant était "déprimé, instable et agressif"L’énigme de la radicalisation rapide du terroriste de NiceNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralitéNice: un ami du tueur décrit un homme "préoccupé" et sous influence. L’obtention de son permis remontait à environ un an. Profil judiciaire Il était connu de la police pour des faits de violences avec armes, violence conjugale, menaces et vol commis entre 2010 et 2016, mais aucun lié au terrorisme. Il n’est donc pas fiché S et inconnu des services de renseignements locaux et nationaux. Il avait été condamné à six mois de prison avec sursis le 24 mars 2016 par le tribunal correctionnel de Nice pour des faits de "violence volontaire avec armes" commis en janvier et se trouvait sous contrôle judiciaire la veille de l'attentat. Il avait frappé avec une planche cloutée un automobiliste laissé en sang avec une plaie béante et profonde d'environ 6 centimètre au sommet du crâneAttentat à Nice : Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel condamné pour avoir frappé un automobiliste avec une planche cloutée. Religiosité et radicalisation Les témoignages font état d'un homme loin de la foi, ne faisant ni la prière ni le Ramadan, mangeant du porc et buvant de l'alcool, consommant aussi de la drogue. Il menait une vie sexuelle débridée avec de nombreuses relations féminines et masculines, notamment une relation régulière avec un homme de 73 ansC DANS L'AIR du 18-07-2016. Sept ou huit mois avant les faits, il montre à une personne interrogée pour l'enquête une vidéo de décapitation d'otages, étonnant son interlocuteur auquel il répond « Je suis habitué ». Le 1er janvier 2016, il prend en photo avec son téléphone portable un article de presse daté du même jour dans Nice-Matin intitulé : « Il fonce volontairement sur la terrasse d'un restaurant ». Sa radicalisation semble toute récente et remonte à huit jours au moins avant les faits, lorsqu'il se laisse pousser la barbe pour des raisons religieuses et cesse de boire. Lors d'une conversation, il dit ne pas comprendre pourquoi l'EI ne pourrait prétendre à un territoire. A partir du 1er juillet 2016, il consulte sur son ordinateur portable des informations sur les festivités de la promenade des Anglais et sur les feux d'artifice de Nice, sur des accidents mortels de véhicules (avec des recherches telles que "terrible accident mortel" ou "horrible accident mortel" ou "vidéo choc : âmes sensibles s'abstenir"), sur la location de camions poids-lourds et sur l'adresse d'une armurerie à Nice. Du 1er au 13 juillet, il effectue des recherches sur des sourates du Coran et sur les Anachid (chants religieux utilisés par des groupes terroristes comme l'EI), sur l'Aïd el-Fitr (fête musulmane marquant la fin du ramadan) et aussi sur les attaques d'Orlando et de Dallas aux États-Unis et à celle de Magnanville en France. Il héberge des photos violentes (ex : cadavres) et liées à l'islamisme (ex : combattants avec le drapeau de l'EI, Charlie-Hebdo, Oussama Ben Laden et Mokhtar Belmokhtar)Nice: l'un des gardés à vue a évoqué une "récente radicalisation" du chauffeurL’énigme de la radicalisation rapide du terroriste de NiceAttentat à Nice: le point sur l'enquêteNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Si l'EI a revendiqué l'attentat le 16 juillet, rien, à ce stade l'enquête, ne démontre d'allégeance ou de contact de Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel avec l'EI, bien qu'il ait éprouvé un intérêt récent et approfondi pour le fondamentalisme islamiqueNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Situation financière récente Les investigations rendent compte de sa nécessité d'argent peu de temps avant de commettre son crime. Le 28 juin 2016, il tente de contracter un prêt à la consommation de 5 000 euros, refusé pour risque d'insolvabilité. Le 14 juillet 2016, il tente de retirer 1 000 euros à un distributeur automatique mais n'en retire que 550 euros. Aussi, le 13 juillet, il vend son véhicule et en achète un autre. Le procureur François Molins ne précise pas si ce besoin d'argent est lié à la préparation du crime ou à sa situation financière globale compliquéeNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Réactions Réactions nationales thumb|right|270px *Le Premier ministre Manuel Valls réagit sur Twitter : « La ville de Nice frappée par le terrorisme le jour de notre Fête nationale. Immense douleur, le pays est en deuil. Les Français feront face ». Dans une interview pour Le Journal du dimanche, il affirme : « On pourrait refuser de voir la réalité en face, oublier, passer à autre chose, mais je dois la vérité aux Français: le terrorisme fait partie de notre quotidien pour longtemps ». *Le bureau de l'ancien président de la République Jacques Chirac publie ce communiqué : « Le Président Chirac et son épouse Bernadette Chirac, profondément engagée auprès des Niçois à travers l'Institut Claude Pompidou, tiennent à exprimer à tous les habitants de la ville de Nice leur émotion et leur solidarité face à l'horreur indicible qui vient de les frapper. Ils présentent aux familles des victimes et à leurs proches leurs plus sincères condoléances. Ils adressent aux blessés, si nombreux, leurs vœux de prompt rétablissement. De tout leur cœur, ils s'associent au deuil de la Nation. Dans cette guerre contre la barbarie où la liberté, le droit, les valeurs humanistes et démocratiques sont en jeu, la France doit, plus que jamais, se tenir debout et rassemblée »Après l'attentat de Nice, Jacques Chirac exprime son "émotion" et sa "solidarité". *Le président des Républicains Nicolas Sarkozy considère qu’ « au travers de Nice,d e ses habitants, de ses touristes et de la célèbre Promenade des Anglais, c’est la France qui a été directement visée hier soir par le terrorisme islamiste ». « Nous sommes saisit par une émotion immense et l’effroi devant cette tuerie de masse » ajoute t’il. Il pense aux familles et aux personnels mobilisés, avant de demander la prolongation de l’état d’urgence et l’adaptation des moyens français face à « une guerre qui va durer ». Son parti demande une commission d'enquête parlementaire le 18 juilletEN DIRECT - Attentat de Nice: deux gardés à vue transférés à la sous-direction antiterroriste. *La maire de Paris Anne Hidalgo exprime son émotion et fait mettre en berne les drapeaux sur les établissements parisiens. *Alors que l'ancien maire de Nice Christian Estrosi s'affiche sur de nombreux médias dans les jours qui suivent, l'actuel maire, Philippe Pradal n'apparaît pratiquement pas. Il s'en explique ainsi à un Niçois : « C'est simple, je fais ce qu'Estrosi me demande. Et il ne me demande rien »Attentat à Nice : "Je fais ce qu'Estrosi me demande et il ne me demande rien", raconte le maire de la ville. *L’ancien Premier ministre, maire de Bordeaux et candidat présidentiel Alain Juppé se montre critique sur les moyens : « Je ne suis pas enquêteur. Si tous les moyens avaient été pris, le drame n'aurait pas eu lieu. Bien sûr qu'il faut faire plus, qu'il faut faire mieux. D'abord en ce qui concerne nos services de renseignement ». *La présidente du Front national et candidate présidentielle Marine Le Pen tweete : « A nouveau la France plongée dans l'horreur. Pensées pour les victimes. La lutte contre le fondamentalisme islamiste doit démarrer ». Dans une déclaration à la presse, elle considère que l'État a failli et qu'« il nous faut réfléchir aux responsabilités qui ont menées à un tel drame » car « personne ne nous fera croire que la seule folie humaine expliquerait un attentat terroriste d'une telle ampleur ». A ses yeux, « cet attentat est la conséquence d'une idéologie meurtrière qu'on laisse se développer dans notre pays : l'idéologie du fondamentalisme islamiste » et le gouvernement « préfère à la fermeté la culture de l'excuse ». Sa vidéo a été visionnée plus de 83 000 en une semaineAttentat de Nice : déclaration de Marine Le Pen (16 juillet 2016)1. *La député FN de Vaucluse et conseillère régionale de PACA Marion Maréchal-Le Pen s’exclame « horreur et consternation. Nous devons une fois de plus faire face à la barbarie. Avec les Niçois dans cette terrible épreuve » puis estime que « soit nous tuons l'islamisme soit c'est lui qui nous tuera. Encore et encore ». Elle publie ensuite un message vidéo à la tonalité guerrière visionnée plu de 67 000 foisRéaction de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen à l'attentat islamiste de Nice1. *Jean-Luc Mélenchon, candidat présidentiel de la gauche radicale, publie ce texte sur les réseaux sociaux : Outre Alain Juppé, plusieurs personnalités à droite, comme François Fillon, Christian Estrosi ou Georges Fenech, se montrent critique de l’insuffisance du dispositif de sécurité français et ciblent le gouvernement. Henri Guaino déclare qu’« ''il suffit de mettre à l'entrée de la Promenade des Anglais un militaire avec un lance-roquette et il arrêtera le camion ». Il citait en fait les moyens de guerre mis à disposition des militaires qui auraient dû pouvoir mener cette tâcheAttentat de Nice : pour Henri Guaino, "un militaire avec un lance-roquette" aurait arrêté le camionGuaino: "Il suffit de mettre un militaire avec un lance-roquettes sur la promenade des Anglais". Tout en refusant de communiquer les chiffres ou de se réjouir, le Front national affirme enregistrer une hausse significative du nombre d'adhésion, notamment dans les Alpes-Maritimes, ou bien des appels de soutiens et de colère. Un phénomène semblable a été observé après d'autres attentatsHausse des adhésions au FN après l'attentat de Nice. Réactions religieuses *Le Conseil français du culte musulman (CFCM) condamne « avec la plus grande vigueur » une attaque « odieuse et abjecte qui vise notre pays le jour-même de la Fête nationale qui célèbre les valeurs de liberté, d’égalité et de fraternité »EN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésIndignation et condamnations dans le monde après l'attentat de Nice. *L'imam de Nice, Otmane Aissaoui, appelle à ne pas « fractionner l'unité nationale » et à ne pas utiliser l'attentat à des fins politiques, rappelant que les morts d'une vingtaine de musulmans sont à déplorer. Philippe Vardon, conseiller régional FN en PACA, dénonce son appartenance à l'UOIF, organisme proche des Frères musulmansAttentat à Nice: l’imam de la ville appelle à “ne pas fractionner l’union nationale”Attentat à Nice : "On ne va pas laisser des fous mettre en danger notre modèle de vie", clame l'imam Otmane AïssaouiL'imam #Aissaoui,proche @cestrosi, fait le tour des médias depuis 2 jours. C'est le pdt local de l'#UOIF islamiste !. *Abdelkader Sadouni, prêcheur sunnite influent du centre-ville de Nice, considère que le nombre record de départs de djihadistes depuis Nice « témoigne bien de l’échec des politiques françaises envers l’islam » car « la discrimination des musulmans en France, les attaques islamophobes et l’interdiction de porter des symboles religieux en public donnent l’impression à ces jeunes de ne pas faire partie de la communauté nationale ». S'il ne veut pas justifier le djihadisme et dit lutter contre dans sa mosquée, il dit le comprendre, d'autant plus que la laïcité française est, selon lui, un obstacle à l'expansion du culte musulman en France car elle serait « un extrémisme qui tente d’éradiquer toutes les religions ». Alors, si « les chrétiens se sont adaptés, les musulmans refuseront ». Concernant l'aspect politique, il confirme également la présence des salafistes et des Frères musulmans à Nice (l'UOIF discute officiellement avec la mairie), déconseille le soutien au président syrien Bachar al-Assad et dénonce le financement du Hezbollah par l'Iran. Enfin, il affirme : « La charia est la loi d’Allah, non la loi de l’Etat. Je m’identifie à la nation française et je souhaite qu’elle promulgue des lois qui permettent aux fidèles de vivre en public, comme en privé, la loi divine, la loi d’Allah »L’imam de Nice : « s’il y a des attentats, c’est la faute des Français ». *Le vice-président de la Conférence des imams de France, Hocine Drouiche, annonce sa démission des institutions pour dénoncer ce qu'il perçoit comme un silence de leur part. Selon lui, « les derniers attentats survenus en Occident et dans le monde musulman montrent à quel point la réforme religieuse est devenue nécessaire pour la continuité de l’existence de l’Islam et des musulmans. De tels événements ont montré l’importance de cette réforme pour la paix mondiale »Attaque à Nice: Le vice-président de la Conférence des imams de France dénonce le silence des institutions musulmanes. *Le 15 juillet 2015, à 18h30, une messe est dite en la cathédrale Sainte-Réparate de Nice, en présence de 4 évêques et de 20 prêtres, ainsi que de plusieurs personnalités politiques : Nicolas Sarkozy, Christian Estrosi, Éric Ciotti, le maire de Nice Philippe Pradal et Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. La messe de dimanche attire également une foule importanteLors d'une messe à Nice, des personnalités politiques rendent hommage aux victimesEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: "Amène plus d'armes", le SMS envoyé par le tueur le 14 juillet. Réactions supranationales *Le président de la Commission européenne Jean-Claude Juncker publie un communique dans lequel il affirme « Je suis très touché et affligé par la terrible épreuve qui vient de toucher la belle ville de Nice en ce jour de fête nationale. Je voudrais exprimer ma plus grande solidarité envers les victimes, leurs familles et tous les Français et les Françaises aujourd'hui dans le deuil suite à cet acte de terreur si lâche. La France peut compter sur la Commission européenne pour continuer à l'épauler ainsi que les autres États de l'Union européenne à lutter contre le terrorisme à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de l'Union européenne. Notre détermination restera aussi ferme que notre unité ». *Le président du Parlement européen Martin Schulz communique : « Immense émotion face à l’attentat de Nice. Condoléance aux proches, pensées aux blessés. Liberté, égalité, fraternité : la France ne cédera pas ». *Dans une déclaration commune, les 15 pays membres du Conseil de sécurité de l'ONU ont « condamné avec la plus grande fermeté l'attaque terroriste barbare et lâche ». *Réunis pour un sommet en Mongolie, 51 dirigeants européens et asiatiques condamnent une « attaque terroriste haineuse et lâche » et respectent une minute de silenceIndignation et condamnations dans le monde après l'attentat de Nice. Les ministres des Affaires étrangères américain et russe, John Kerry et Sergueï Lavrov rendent communément hommage aux victimes lors d’une rencontre bilatérale à Moscou, en RussieKerry et Lavrov ensemble à Moscou pour un hommage aux victimes de Nice. Réactions européennes *Le président de Russie Vladimir Poutine affirme « que la Russie est solidaire avec le peuple français en ce jour difficile » et appelle à continuer la lutte contre le terrorisme après cet « acte barbare ». Il s'adresse directement à François Hollande et au peuple français dans une vidéoAddress to Francois Hollande and the French nation. *La chancelière allemande Angela Merkel déclare publiquement « Nous sommes engagés dans le combat contre le terrorisme aux côtés de la France, avec beaucoup d'autres » puis exprime sa solidarité. Le ministre des Affaires étrangères allemand Frank-Walter Steinmeier affirme que « nous partageons le deuil qui touche nos amis français et nous sommes à côté de la France en ce moment difficile ». Les drapeaux allemands, français et européens du ministère sont mis en berne. *Le Premier ministre britannique Theresa May déclare « Je suis choquée et triste par l’horrible attaque de Nice. Nos sentiments vont au peuple français ». Elle convoque une réunion d’urgence et le maire de Londres Sadiq Khan annonce vérifier les moyens de sécurité de sa ville. *Le Premier ministre de Belgique Charles Michel affirme « Tristesse et émotion profondes suite aux événements de Nice . Toutes mes pensées pour les victimes de cet acte odieux et nos amis français ». *Le Président du conseil espagnol Mariano Rajoy se dit « choqué par les nouvelles venues de Nice et inquiet. Mes condoléances aux victimes et à tout le peuple français. Nous ressentons la douleur de nos voisins comme si elle était la nôtre. La France peut compter sur le soutien et la solidarité de l'Espagne ». *Le Vatican condamne l'attaque « de la manière la plus absolue » et exprime sa « solidarité avec la souffrance des victimes et du peuple français tout entier ». Le 17 juillet, le pape François déclare « Je suis proche de chaque famille et de la nation française toute entière. La douleur est vive dans nos cœurs après ce massacre qui dans la soirée de jeudi à Nice a fauché tant de vies innocentes ». Le pape a téléphoné à Christian Estrosi pour transmettre ses pensées et ses prières aux Niçois et à leurs famillesNice: le pape se dit proche des familles des victimes et du peuple françaisBouleversé par l'appel du Pape François @Pontifex qui m'a téléphoné pr transmettre pensées & prières aux Niçois et aux familles des victimes. *Le ministre des Affaires étrangères letton Edgars Rinkēvičs ‏réagit « Mes sincères condoléances au peuple français en ce moment tragique, la Lettonie est en solidarité avec la France » *Le ministre des Affaires étrangères slovène Karl Erjavec condamne « de la manière la plus ferme toutes les formes de terrorisme et d'extrémisme » et affirme que « la Slovénie se tient aux côtés de la France ». *Le ministre des Affaires étrangères slovaque Miroslav Lajčák se dit « choqué et consterné par l’attentat de Nice, une terrible tragédie pour Nice et tous les touchés », affirmant « sa sympathie et sa forte solidarité avec la France ». *Le Premier ministre de Malte Joseph Muscat affirme sa « solidarité avec la France ». *Le président du Kosovo Hashim Thaçi affirme que son pays « soutient la France dans cette heure sombre »Indignation et condamnations dans le monde après l'attentat de Nice. Réactions internationales *Le président américain Barack Obama est rapidement informé dans la nuit et condamne « ce qui semble être une horrible attaque terroriste ». *Le secrétaire d'État des États-Unis, John Kerry, qui avait assisté au défilé du 14-Juillet à Paris plus tôt dans la journée, a fustigé une « attaque affreuse ... contre des personnes innocentes durant un jour qui célèbre la liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité ». *Le maire de New York Bill de Blasio se dit « écœuré à l’annonce d’une nouvelle attaque insensée. En ce jour de fête nationale, nous sommes tous patriotes avec les Français. Nice, nous sommes avec vous ». *Face à ce qu'il considère comme une guerre mondiale, le candidat républicain présumé Donald Trump en appelle à un renforcement du leadership et à une réorientation de l'OTAN contre l'EI. Le congrès américain devrait déclarer officiellement l'acte de guerre. Il répète sa crainte de l'importation du terrorisme par l'accueil des réfugiés syriens et demande à nommer le terrorisme islamique par son nomDonald Trump reacts to Nice attack on 'The O'Reilly Factor'. *Le Premier ministre du Canada Justin Trudeau affirme que « les Canadiens sont bouleversés » et que « notre sympathie va aux victimes et notre solidarité au peuple français ». *Le président du Mexique Enrique Peña Nieto ‏réagit « Le Mexique condamne tous les actes de violence comme ceux qui viennent de se produire à Nice. Pensées aux victimes et solidarité avec le peuple français ». *Le président de la Turquie Recep Tayyip Erdoğan appelle « Tous ceux qui ont une position ambiguë à l'égard du terrorisme à tirer des leçons ». *Le ministère des Affaires étrangères tunisien affirme que « la Tunisie condamne fortement l'attaque terroriste lâche qui a visé la ville de Nice » et « exprime ses vives condoléances à la France et à son peuple » *Le président du Sénégal Macky Sall : « Les attentats inqualifiables tuant lâchement autant de victimes innocentes ce soir à Nice m'attristent profondément ». *Le président par intérim du Brésil Michel Temer a condamné « cette abjecte et outrageante action » perpétrée « contre des innocents qui célébraient les valeurs universelles les plus élevées, la liberté des peuples, l'égalité entre les citoyens et la fraternité » *Le président de Colombie Juan Manuel Santos affirme « notre solidarité avec les victimes et les proches de l’attentat de Nice »Indignation et condamnations dans le monde après l'attentat de Nice. Éclairages nocturnes de monuments Plusieurs monuments nationaux dans le monde se parent des couleurs françaises en hommageAttentat de Nice: les monuments du monde se parent des couleurs de la France : Brisbane 2016.JPG|link=Brisbane Chutes du Niagara 2016.JPG|link=Chutes du Niagara Sénat du Mexique 2016.JPG|link=Sénat du Mexique Dallas 2016.JPG|link=Dallas Grand Central Station de Manhattan 2016.JPG|link=Grand Central Station de Manhattan Pont de Sydney 2016.JPG|link=Pont de Sydney Hôtel de Ville de Montreal 2016.JPG|link=Hôtel de Ville de Montréal Tour Eiffel 2016.JPG|link=Tour Eiffel Palais Bourbon 2016.JPG|link=Palais Bourbon Opinion publique française Plusieurs recueillements sur la Promenade des Anglais et dans toute la France ont lieu. Le lundi 18 juillet, dernier des trois jours du deuil national, une minute de silence à lieu sur la Promenade des Anglais à Nice et à la place de la République à Paris. Plusieurs personnalités politiques sont présentes comme Manuel Valls, le prince Albert II de Monaco, Christian Estrosi, Éric Ciotti, Marisol Touraine, Juliette Méadel, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Le Premier ministre est copieusement hué par la foule nombreuse venue rendre hommage (42 000 personnes). Philippe Tabarot, vice-président de la région PACA, et plusieurs journalistes suspectent un acte préméditéManuel Valls hué et sifflé lors de l'hommage aux victimes de l'attentat de NiceManuel Valls hué à Nice : "Ce n'était pas spontané", selon un élu Les RépublicainsAttentat de Nice: la Promenade des Anglais noire de monde, vue du ciel. Un sondage Ifop pour Le Figaro démontre une défiance importante à l'égard du gouvernement (70% contre 50% auparavant) mais pas à l'égard des forces de l'ordre (81% de confiance). La moitié des Français se se sentent pas en état de guerre mais une majorité souhaite un renforcement de la sécurité quitte à rogner certaines libertés publiquesLutte contre le terrorisme: près de 7 Français sur 10 ne font pas confiance au gouvernement. État islamique Le 16 juillet, plus de 30 heures après l'attaque de Nice, l'État islamique a revendiqué l'attaque via son organe de propagande Amaq : « L'auteur de l'opération ... menée à Nice en France est un soldat de l'État islamique. Il a exécuté l'opération en réponse aux appels lancés pour prendre pour cible les ressortissants des pays de la coalition qui combat l'EI »EN DIRECT - L'État islamique revendique l'attentat de NiceTuerie Promenade des Anglais à Nice. Dans une vidéo datée du 20 juillet, le groupe menace d'intensifier ses attaques contre la France, citant Paris, Marseille et Nice, et s'exclame « Que périsse le peuple de Charlie ». Deux terroristes francophones se réjouissent de l'attaque de Nice et exécutent deux otages accusés d'espionnage en forme de « message » pour la FranceDaesh menace d’intensifier ses attaques contre la FranceAttentat à Nice : Daesh se félicite et menace Marseille. Anecdotes thumb|right|250px *Le porte-parole du ministère de l’Intérieur a démenti qu’il y ait eu une prise d’otage après l’attaque, déniant les rumeurs circulants sur la toile. *Plusieurs médias sont mis en cause sur les réseaux sociaux (TF1, France 2, BFM TV) pour avoir filmé en direct des corps ou avoir diffusé l’image du camion fonçant dans la foule. France Télévision a présenté ses excuses et le Conseil supérieur de l’Audiovisuel a appelé les médias à la prudenceAttentat de Nice : les excuses de France Télévisions. *Suite à l’attaque, plusieurs événements (concerts, feux d’artifices) sont annulés en France : Chambéry, Marseille, Porto-Vecchio, Saint-Étienne, Juan-les-Pins, Cannes, Sarlat, VenceFestivals et spectacles annulés à travers la France après l'attentat de Nice. *Le parquet de Versailles rejette, le 15 juillet, la demande d’arrêt de la vidéosurveillance dans sa cellule déposée le 13 juillet par Salah Abdeslam, seul survivant du commando des attentats du 13 novembre 2015 à ParisLa justice refuse de suspendre la vidéosurveillance 24 h/ 24 dans la cellule de Salah Abdeslam. *Le lieu précis où le terroriste a été tué est transformé en mausolée improvisé par les Niçois, c'est-à-dire une décharge-dépotoirSifflets, crachats, racisme: après l'attentat de Nice, la France risque-t-elle de chavirer dans la haine?. *Le film Bastille Day sorti le 13 juillet en salles de cinéma est déprogrammé le 17 juillet après avoir été initialement maintenu. L'intrigue pouvait présenter des similitudes avec les faitsLe film "Bastille Day" déprogrammé après l'attentat de Nice. *Mohamed Bouhlel, Tunisien habitant à Nice, subit des pressions et des menace ssur les réseaux sociaux dans les jours suivant l'attaque en raison de son homonymie quasi parfaite avec le tueurAttentat de Nice: l'homonyme du tueur menacé de mort sur les réseaux sociaux. *M Corentin Delobel a accordé de nombreux entretiens aux médias français pour évoquer le cas de Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, qu'il croit être un de ses anciens clients, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il a confondu avec un autre au nom similaire. Il est hospitalisé le 20 juillet après une tentative de suicide, sans s'être rendu à une convocation du bâtonnier de Nice le même jourNice: celui qui se présentait comme "l'ex-avocat" de Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel était un imposteur. *Toujours le 20 juillet, le tribunal correctionnel de Nice condamne à dix mois de prison avec mandat de dépôt et confiscation des scellés un Niçois ayant mis en vente des objets appartenant aux victimes récupérés sur les lieux du drame avec "prix à débattre", signé deux jours plus tôt par la cellule cyber-criminalité de la police judiciaire. Cet homme au casier judiciaire vide jusqu'à ce jour a aussi été jugé pour détention de stupéfiants après la découverte de deux plants de cannabis à son domicileAttentat de Nice: le revendeur d'objets de victimes condamné à 10 mois de prison. *La Leonardo DiCaprio Foundation fait don d'une partie des 41 millions d'euros récoltés lors d'une soirée gala à Saint-Tropez le 20 juillet, organisée pour « honorer les victimes et les survivants de la tragédie récente à Nice ». Au lendemain du drame, l'acteur américain avait tweeté : « Je suis de tout coeur avec les victimes et les familles de Nice. Nous sommes aux côtés de tout le monde en France dans la liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité »Attentat de Nice: la fondation de DiCaprio promet un don à la France. *Le 21 décembre 2016, le porte-parole du gouvernement, Stéphane Le Foll, fait savoir que le président Hollande procédera aux premières décorations avant la fin de l'année. Il s'agit de Magali Cotton et Gaëtan Roy, gardiens de la paix, et d'Alexandre Nigues, l'homme qui s'était agrippé au camionAttentat de Nice: les trois premiers intervenants décorés de la Légion d'honneur. Autres *Attaques de Toulouse et de Montauban en 2012 *Agression à La Défense du 13 mai 2013 *Attaque de Joué-lès-Tours du 20 décembre 2014 *Attentats terroristes de janvier 2015 en France *Agressions de Nice du 3 février 2015 *Attentat du train Thalys du 21 août 2015 *Tentative d'attaque de la base de Toulon en octobre 2015 *Attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015 *Attaque d'un commissariat de police de Paris du 7 janvier 2016 *Attaque de Magnanville du 13 juin 2016 *Attaque de l'église de Saint-Etienne-du-Rouvray du 26 juillet 2016 Références Catégorie:Terrorisme Catégorie:Terrorisme islamiste Catégorie:Attaque terroriste en France Catégorie:Présidence de François Hollande Catégorie:Deuil national